Dead As A Doornail
Dead As A Doornail 'is the twenty-ninth fanmade case and the eighth in the Historical Center by SuccouringArmand. Case Background The victim was a man named Lester Williams, who was shot to death with a nail gun. The killer turned out to be Cecilia McAdams, the witness to the murder. Cecilia had no family or friends and lived a very lonely life. She wanted to be known famously around the Historical Center so she decided to become a murderer. She chose a very weak person that she knew. She could only think of Lester Williams. She arranged a meeting with him at the construction site then killed him. Cecilia pretended to be a witness to the murder and give out details about the killer so that she could be recognized. Her plan succeeded and wished that she could become a serial killer sometime. Jones told Cecilia that they already encountered a serial killer before and don't want to deal with it again. At the Court, Cecilia wanted the Judge to sentence her to 20 years or less which is why she entered a guilty plea. It was pointless since the Judge sentenced Cecilia to 30 years in prison with no chance of parole. Victim *'Lester Williams '(He was shot to death with a nail gun) Murder Weapon *'Nail Gun Killer *'Cecilia McAdams' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has gardening skills *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a clover-patterned motif *The suspect wears a hat Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has gardening skills *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a clover-patterned motif Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has gardening skills *The suspect is in contact with cats Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a hat Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect has gardening skills Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a clover-patterned motif *The suspect wears a hat Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats oysters *The suspect is in contact with cats Killer's Profile *The killer eats oysters. *The killer has gardening skills. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer wears a clover-patterned motif. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Nail Gun, Torn Card; Murder weapon confirmed: Nail Gun) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer is in contact with cats) *Talk to Cecilia McAdams about the murder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Construction Site) *Examine Nail Gun. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer eats oysters) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Tea Parlor Card) *Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Victim's Bag; Prerequisite: Torn card restored) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) *Question Martha about her meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter unraveled) *Question Maxwell White about the murder. (Prerequisite: Investigate Construction Site) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question William Turner. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Mortar, Pile of Dirt and Flowers; Prerequisite: Talk to William) *Examine Mortar. (Result: Plant Substance) *Analyze Plant Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has gardening skills) *Examine Pile of Dirt and Flowers. (Result: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Message) *Question Edgar Burbridge about the message. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Investigate Tea Table. (Clues: Torn File; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Torn File. (Result: Incriminating File) *Find out why Martha met the victim. (Prerequisite: File restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Plants. (Clues: Pile of Earth; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Pile of Earth. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Opened Box) *Examine Opened Box. (Result: Photograph) *Quiz William Turner about the photograph. (Prerequisite: Photograph recovered) *Quiz Edgar Burbridge about the photograph. (Prerequisite: Photograph recovered) *Investigate Hallway Corner. (Clues: Toolbox; Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Gardening Knife) *Examine Gardening Knife. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a clover-patterned motif) *Question Maxwell about the gardening knife. (Prerequisite: Fibers analyzed) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Drawing; Available when all eleven tasks above are complete) *See what else Cecilia knows. (Attribute: Killer wears a hat; Prerequisite: Drawing restored) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Help Maxwell White. *Investigate Construction SIte. (Clues: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Hex Keys) *Give the hex keys to Maxwell White. (Reward: Burger) *Help Martha Blackwell. *Investigate Tea Parlor. (Clues: Cat Food) *Examine Cat Food. (Result: Cat Food Sample) *Analyze Cat Food Sample. (06:00:00) *Tell Martha about the expired cat food. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Help William Turner. *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Broken Plant Pot) *Examine Broken Plant Pot. (Result: Plant Pot) *Give the plant pot to William Turner. (Reward: Gardener's Outfit, Gardener's Hat) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star)